Scarlet Heart
by bubblySHIRO
Summary: For the sake of love or for a noble cause?
1. Chapter 1: De ja vu

Feels good to be back..Finally beat my writers block haha! I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Scarlet Heart**

 **Chapter 1: De ja vu**

" _I know you would like it, that why I made it for you"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Will you give me your heart, for my last name in return?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Don't leave me….please….stay with me!."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Even if we are in a different world…I'll find you…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sprung awake, Again another weird dream? I looked at my alarm clock to find its 3:00 in the morning for kami's sake. Another thing, why is that dream occur to me every 10th day of the month ttebane? I switch on the lights of my bedroom and headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then headed to bed again since I still got 2 more hours to sleep before the time I should be awake for class.

Morning came, I did all daily routine and one of the most important thing – never ever forget to prepare meals for my pet fox kurama ttebane! The last omitted mistake, let's just say it was an unforgettable experience that up to now send shivers down my spine.

.

.

As I began walking down the road to the university I was attending, I felt like someone was following me ttebane! I prepared myself for situations like this hahaha! Poor guy, I'm black belt in taekwondo and won different competitions already for the country tttebane! But suddenly the aura I felt disappeared! He or she probably felt my killer instincts. Oh well.

* * *

Arriving in class was good. No signs of bullies and my bestfriend Mikoto already reserved a seat for me. Today's subject is history ttebane! I really love it for unknown reasons though, maybe its just I'm into reading books too? After 45 minutes of our class discussion, I felt a strange sensation like I want to puke my guts out but no. Ain't gonna go to the infirmary cause the smell there is not cool ttebane!

Hey Kush you alright?, asked by BFF Mikoto-chan

Yeah? Why asked me that?

You don't look good, come on lets head to Ms. Rize.

Hell no! the last one was traumatizing ttebane~ Needles are pretty scary.

As we are conversing with one another, luck doesn't love me today, our teacher noticed it then called my attention to do what Mikoto-chan want me to do.

Do you need help going there? asked by my concerned friend.

Nah, I'm good, just stay here in class, jot down notes and listen well. Later feed me all about it ttebane~

You sure? You know I can accompany you there

Yeah..Besides I'm 18 now and might as well conquer my fear.

.

.

I was heading to the place that I really don't want to, the weird aura once again appeared, tingling my senses. Why is it now? Got no time for stupid pranks so instead of walking, I ran as fast as I can towards the infirmary. Upon arriving Ms. Rize immediately ushered me inside.

Ms. Uzumaki, this is the 8th time in a row this month. What have you been doing?

The usual stuff Ma'am, I followed your list of what to do and not to do but still..Ow ow..my head hurts like crap ttebane!

Ok ok I got it. Now hold still, this might hurt abit but effective

To my relief, I haven't felt the needle injected on me. Afterwards, I was advised to go home and rest. Ms. Rize even arranged my excuse letter to be given towards my subject teachers today. This sickness is killing me ttebane! They said it's just a normal headache but why to this degree? Maybe blame this to those weird dreams I'm having. I bid farewell to her then texted my Mikoto-chan about my situation.

* * *

Walking out of the campus, my parents called me. Of course the usual, they are worried but I told them I was fine, just needed to rest then totally back into shape! By the way, I live alone due to my insistence of independence and glad they supported the idea ttebane. Both of my parents are working in our family business – the Altissia Resort and Casino, and someday as what they always say "You'll be the one to inherit this all so just be a good princess like always".

While on the road, I happen to pass by an antique shop and decided to see what goodies they are selling. Oh my gosh! The craftsmanship of the figurines - so pretty! They even have traditional outfits from before yet mostly from the Yondaime Era. The katanas and other weapons still good as new. Then I came across with some paintings. Wait, this feels weird. Its like I've seen this before but how? I mean its impossible since this art was 1000 years old ttebane! I continue to view the items then decided to purchase the painting that intrigues me a lot.

.

.

The owner of the shop, a kind old lady gave me a necklace as a freebie because "You're the first customer we got since we just opened today". I was not going to accept it but decided to just get it, don't want to look rude or something especially to people older than me.

Finally! I'm home ttebane and oh! My parents are indeed sweet, found 2 boxes of pizza, 1 steaming bowl of shoyu ramen and all stuff I want to devour whenever I'm sick. Quickly, I called them up to say my thanks.

* * *

Saturday, a slow day for me, why? I finished all of my projects and chores, so I'm left to muse over my thoughts in the painting I bought last Thursday - in that antique shop. It's really neat and cool, the strokes are good and it seems the flowers drawn in it are real ttebane! Also the pendant of the necklace, seems made of diamond with jade and ruby? Well I don't know but it intrigues me. Seems like I own it but mind you, I'm not into jewelry, just wore some when needed.

This thinking is making my head ache again augh!, so I decided to take a short splash in my pool. 5 rounds of doing different strokes then I was left staying in floating position. Geez this is relaxing ttebane! Suddenly I feel weird, Oh no! I'm still in my pool – badluck in the deepest part. My head…it hurts like crazy ttebane! I tried to get out of the water but my body won't cooperate. I tried to scream but none was coming out of my mouth.

.

.

Little by little I began to lose my balance and sink to the bottom of the pool. I guess, this is it? HELL NO! I tried my best to regain strength, the struggle is real until.. The last thing I remembered is that a hand was reaching for me….

* * *

 **Updates: Every Friday (/^O^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: Freaking out!

Chapter 2 is up!...I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Scarlet Heart:** For the sake of love or for a noble cause?

* * *

 **Ch** **apter 2: Freaking out!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kushinada-sama"

"Kushinada-sama!"

"Oh she stayed too much in the water or maybe bumped her head hard in one of these rocks", said nervously by a girl in her middle teen years then looks at the red head with concerned eyes.

"augh…..my head…it hurts" * _gasps in pain*_

"Kushinada-samaaaa! Thank the gods you're awake now… Come on Kushinada-sama let's get going or your brothers will punish me for letting you out and be here". Slowly helps the newly awaken teen to her feet.

"Who are you?" _*grunting in pain*_

"My lady, you don't recognize me? Its me Chae Reng"

"Chae Reng?"

"Yes my lady, oh no.. Told you this adventure of yours is not good"

"And my name….Why are you calling me Kushinada ttebane?"

.

.

* * *

 **Kushina's P.O.V**

Augh…my head hurts like crap! Feels like I ate too much ramen or something. Wait. Who's this girl helping me and why am I all wet.. Oh yeah, I'm in my pool swimming then suddenly my stupid headache occurred.

As I was being ushered out of this cave.. Wait a minute….CAVE ttebane?!. I looked at my surroundings horrified.. I looked at her, and finally at what I am wearing…This is a dream…this is a dream.. I guess I spent too much time reading historical books and this is the result. I'm wearing a costume…Like those in that antique shop I ventured.

I halted and thus the girl also stopped walking.. I pinched my cheek and chanted _"awake now, awake now or else kurama would unleash all hell in your room"_ for about 10 times but to my horror it didn't work aaand this is real ttebane.

.

.

.

We are now outside the cave and it the place we are in made me shiver. I've never been here before in my life now knew this place exist. Feels like a province or a very secluded area ttebane! Suddenly the girl once again spoke to me.

"Are you feeling ok now my lady? We should be in the manor as soon as possible"

Why is this girl referring me in the most respectful way? I was gonna reply to that but again, this stupid headache hit me then I'm back towards the darkness once more.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up being in bed…and this is not my room ttebane..this room looks like…looks like…looks like ….looks like those in the 3rd or 4th era of Konohagakure no sato? If this is delusion, I need to go a psychologist for a check-up soon. As I was going to stand up, the door opened..and the girl from before…

Chae Reng hurriedly went to my side and advised me to still be in this bed to rest. After that, I felt someone too is in this room. I haven't got the chance to see this person's face since drowsiness took me.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Outside Kushina's room…..**

"How is she?", said by a short haired man in his middle 20's while sipping his tea.

"Still unconscious Elder brother Usui", replied by a long black haired man named Kuro in his early 20's.

"That girl, prim and proper, a perfect definition of a lady but always gets herself into trouble.. How the hell did she attract negative auras", commented by a long red haired man named Chun in his 30's.

"Chae Reng, what happened to Kushinada-chan? Also how did she ditch her maid servants and guards? Knowing her, she will not do things like this…Being theoh so maiden in the land", asked by Uzumaki Usui.

"Usui-sama we are with her when she mentioned that she wants to go towards the rose garden. When we are already there, she asked the others to remain near the sakura tree and don't follow her, and then she dragged me with her. We came near a cave went inside. She mentioned that someone told her that the cave has beautiful rare flowers and she wanted to get some of it for her garden. The place was really pretty cool! Due to being mesmerized in my surroundings, I haven't realized she fell unto the little lake until she screamed my name for help.. Please punish me for what I've done your highnesses" * _kneels then bows towards the 3*_

"We will not decide about that, for now look after her…", answered by Uzumaki Chun.

"You are now dismissed", said by Uzumaki Usui.

.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do with her?", asked by Uzumaki Chun while reading the letter sent by their father.

"Maybe sent some monk to purify all of her things so that the bad spirits attracted to her be gone?, commented by Uzumaki Kuro.

"She's at a marriageable age, Father will not allow any arrangement such as like this if he is not 100% sure that it would benefit our clan and his children as well", replied by Uzumaki Usui towards Usui.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no fun Usui onii-sama.. Acting as the next clan head already huh?"

"For now, let's prepare her for the upcoming life she will be entering so that no more mishaps would befall to her , and the poor guy would not be too sorry", said by Uzumaki Chun _*laughs*_

"By the way, who's the unlucky lad?", asked by Uzumaki Kuro while finishing his stick of mitarashi dango.

"Well, he is….."

.

.

* * *

 **Kushina's P.O.V**

A blinding light awakened me. Oh I feel so refreshed ttebane! What time is it? I looked at my surroundings to find my cellphone but I couldn't find it.

Augh I forgot, I'm in a place I don't know. Then an idea sent a shiver down my spine…. Is this the afterlife? Did I…Did I died in my pool that's why I'm here?!

I hurriedly went fixed myself out – my face and hair then opened the door of this room.. What I've seen is something neither good nor cool at all ttebane!

"Hello Kushinada-hime, are you feeling well?", asked by a servants wearing a traditional clothes like mine but not as colorful as to what I am wearing.

"Well…uh fine I guess", I replied.

"We hope you are feeling better now after resting for about a week"

"A week?!"

"We brought you food, your favorite.. Where would you like to eat this meal our lady?"

"Ah….Any place besides this room ttebane?"

.

.

.

* * *

After eating those meals prepared to me, they assisted me to bathe myself ttebane! It was embarrassing to the core.. I pleaded that I can do that myself but they insisted! What am I? A baby? And oh, Kushinada….They kept saying that to me…

My name is Uzumaki Kushina, 18 years of age and in my 2nd year in College ttebane!...Oh right, I died…so this is what the afterlife looks like…pretty creepy!

"My lady, your brothers are here to visit you", announced by the servants outside my room.

Brothers?! I have brothers? But I don't have any since I'm the only child of my parents…Right, this is the afterlife ttebane.

"Ahmm..sure let them in?"

"Kushinada-chan"

"Yo"

"How's are sweet little sister?"

So this Kushinada me has 3 brothers that look like those characters in a bishounen manga Mikoto-chan been's obsessing about.

"No curtsy? You really hit your head hard"

"Curtsy? Why would I…", I replied…This is not the old era.

"Oi oi, you two..Chun and Kuro.. remember, she nearly died and then slept for a week, so probably she's recalling memories"

"Right"

.

.

.

Ok this 3 guys are my brothers.. Our father and mother is not here, attended a noble meeting with the current Emperor?. And me, this Kushinada they are telling me is a very girly gal? Hell no! I'm not like that ttebane! I don't like playing dolls and make-up. This explains the color of the kimono I'm wearing.

I'm a very adventurous and kick-ass type of person. This me in this life is so the opposite. Also….they are telling me that I'm soon to be wed to some guy…..Oh hell no! I'm still young ttebane!...

"You got something to say dearest sister?', asked by my brother Chun

"Well I"

"Go ahead, feel free to ask us.. we enjoy this side of you because you barely converse with us haha!", commented by my brother Kuro.

"What period are we? Like dynasty or sort ttebane?"

"Well, the current head of the nation is….

.

.

* * *

 **Updates - FRIDAY December 23, 2016**


End file.
